Those Freaks
by kabutoishot
Summary: Just a normal school, some kid with a name Baffalo, nothing unusual. Then comes.... The Akatsuki.
1. One Great Dream or not?

Well, I love reading stories about Akatsuki in High School! XD So yah, a story. And as we all know, the disclaimer!!! X3 I do NOT own any Naruto Characters, other than the main character, which..... is me......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't feel like looking up to the new students who were coming to my school. It was only the third were all named after Naruto Characters, which wasn't more strange than the kid named Baffalo. His last name was Sauce! So Buffalo Sauce, seriously? The only thing that could freak me out now was if they looked like them. I mean, who could pull it off? How can you get the Zetsu look?! And his eyes? I looked up finally and saw two of the people I hadn't expected. I was indeed, freaked out now. The spookiest thing was that their shirts had the clud symbol right in the middle. It was Deidara and Zetsu.

"Alrighty then, welcome to the school, my name is Mr. Check." He told the two who smiled and nodded. There was a seat open behind me, and I hadn't realized it until the next thing was told.

"So, De, ih, dara? Please take a seat behind Claire there." He told Deidara with his hand pointing behind me.

"It's pronounced DAY Dara." He told the teacher as he walked behind me. He only had a pencil, and I was confused. He should have at least known to bring a binder and some notebooks. I shrugged it off and looked to my right, which was yet another open seat. I was the odd one who would scare my neighbors away, but I had no idea two people moved seats.

"Um, how do you pronounce your name young man?" Mr. Check asked. Zetsu looked at him.

"Zetsu." He said with his kinder voice. And I had a feeling that would be the only voice he would use. Mr. Check nodded and ponted to the seat right next to me, and he walked over with a notebook, pencil, and folder in hand. I was glad at least one of them had something for the classes. It was homeroom, and everyone was talking, so I decided I might as well try and get to know them. Who knows, I might have a class with them.

"Hi there." I said as I shifted myself into the position facing in between the two.

"Hey there, un." Deidara said. I shivered a little, a bit freaked out by how he even got the un. He sounded, looked, and acted just like him.

"Uh, yah, hi." Zetsu said. I smiled and looked at the two.

"I'm Claire." I said a bit shyly to them. Deidara smiled and his hand seemed to clench tightly. He was wearing gloves. And to my surprise, Zetsu's Venus flytrap wasn't there.

"Why do you wear gloves Deidara-San?" I asked, not even realizing I added the Japanese term. He snickered at my awquard giving name skills. And I simply smiled and blushed a light pink.

"Cause, they're fun." He started. I smiled and decided to see how his reaction would be.

"They're a bang?" I asked, and surprisingly, I got a decent response. He looked up to me and his face was showing that he was stunned I would say that. Zetsu snickered a bit, and I smiled.

"Yah, un." He finally said to me. I smiled and turned my head over to Zetsu. I didn't know how to put what I was going to say, so I smiled and stared at his golden eyes.

"Your eyes are such a neat color. I guess you wear contacts." I said smiling. His facial expression didn't change, until he realized I was talking to him.

"Uh, thanks. No they're my original eye color." He told me, smiling, and not showing his teeth. I nodded and then the announcements came on. The person talked about a few things then we had to do the pledge of allegiance. I stood up, and the rest of the class followed. including Deidara and Zetsu. We all said the Pledge and when it was done, we sat down. Deidara and Zetsu whispered as I listened in on the news about the track team, listening for my friend Meline, and she was very athletic. The person who sat in front of me turned around and began to speak.

"Hey Claire," He started, and gained my attention. I turned my head quickly, now looking at him, "What do you think this is?" He asked pulling up his folder with many doodles on it. I smiled at his picture.

"A fly?" I asked. He nodded.

Yah, how did you know?" He asked again pulling his folder down to his stomach. I shrugged.

"Looks like one." I told him smiling.

"Hm," He replyed, and he turned around begining to draw again. I felt under my desk to grab my stuff, and felt that there was no notebook. I placed the items that were already there and turned around. Zetsu and Deidara were looking at the front of the notebook inside. I was pretty glad it was only my german book. My doodles were in the back. I grabbed my notebook and picked it off of the two and flipped through it to the back. I made my way to the back of the notebook and flipped to a specific page. folded the folder in half and showed the image to the two. Deidara stared blankly at the image, and Zetsu almost burst into histaria.

"This is my friend Tonya, she's a total spaz. And as you can see, her but is shooting fire." I said as I pointed to the stick figure shooting flames from it's butt. Deidara and Zetsu chuckled to my random picture. I smiled, happy that _they _thought it was funny. My other friends would spaz out and say I was a freak. i was pretty happy so far with them. And I thought about finding them a good seat at lunch. Then it hit me. We can steal where the group sits next to us. They should be quick right?

I continued on with the picture, showing and talking about every detail. Telling about some random people, and even the band called , "The Jonas Brothers". I told of how they were on fire. I giggled to myself. And once I finished, I put my stuff back on my desk and held it close to me. The bell rang and I got up, quickly heading for the door. i walked out and smiled. Off to chorus!

----------------------------------

Yup, indeed. I do apologize to the forst few readers... I didn't realize that the file didn't save the whole thing. -_- I should punch it in the face. lol,

not really. And sorry about this being so short. It's a new method. :3


	2. Sacrifice a Squirel

Thank you all for the peopel who actually read this, and sorry for the hold up! I love you all. Please comment once finished. XD Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto characters... nor the building which belongs to my school district... the teachers I mention are real... I mean, the Cloondawg is... XD And the waddler.  
and only a few names I mention are real. Only a few and I will not say which ones.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hurrying into the chorus room before the second bell I saw a notable figure... It was actually who I thought to be Pein, and suddenly, he stared at me, and I could only stare back. His expression turned from nothing to anger, and he grabed my shirt and pushed me against a wall, angrilly ready to hurt me. Oh so much fun this would be!

"WHAT?! DO YOU THINK I'M WEIRD?!" He shouted at me, and everyone stared at him, with a teacher running out of the Latin Class room and running over shouting loudly for him to get off of me. I stared at him once more before he was ready to turn and leave. I could only let out a spray of a sentence.

"L, Leader-Sama, Pein..." Okay, or maybe not so much of a sentence, but it surely caught Pein's attention, and he turned back to me, staring surprised. He stood still forcing the teachers hand off of the shirt with the normal Akatsuki Pattern on it and his black jeans. He walked over to me and stared, and I stared into his eyes which reminded me of a dart board.

"Why... how.... what....?" He asked confused. I smiled, and the teacher pulled him away, and suddenly a scream came right from behind me. There came my seventh grade friend who had just worn and Akatsuki cloak to school two days ago on the 'Wacky Attire Day'. She ran over to him admiring every aspect and suddenly ran to me, and pointed shouting, "He, He, HE, HEEE...." Unable to say it. I calmy smiled and pet her head gentley.

"Keep calm or else you'll cause suspicion 'lil sevy friend." I told her turning around and heading off to chorus, but as soon as I did so, only the blue headed girl of the group I had known passed me by and simply stood in front of the autitorium looking at her paper that probably contained her schedule. I walked over and smiled gentley.

"Chorus?" I asked her simply, causing her to jump and turn, facing me and and putting her hand over her heart. Once back in control, she nodded, getting a hold of herself once more. I smiled a little more and waved my head giving her the sign to follow me. She nodded and followed me as we were right by the nurses office, where I saw Hidan inside and the nurse was spazzing otu on how his stomach was bleeding. I could tell that the blue headed girl was worried, thus causing her suspicion to take hold and she walked to the nurses office.

I followed her inside and she walked over to Hidan, glaring at him angrilly, yet filled with no worry.

"What did you do Hidan?" She asked with anger and confusion tense in her vocal chords. Hidan's head zipped up to her in a flash of a moment and he tensed up and smiled fakely at her. His hand went above his head and pat his head gentley rubbing it. The nurse flew into the sight and she began spazzing more, and handed him a tumbs (Yes, the nurse's at my school are known for giving you a tumbs for everything BUT stomach aches). I snickered to myself, catching the nurses attention, and causing her to shout why I was laughing. I shrugged and quickly replied falsley, "Just a joke I was thinking of." I said, and then I looked up to the clock, only 1 minute till the bell for first period to start rings.

"Come on Konan, better not be late for first period. The Cloondawg doesn't like people being late." I told her and she looked at me confused again. I snickered and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the nurses office and pulling her right across the almost empty hall that had been reaped of passer byers due to the 30 seconds left. I opened the door and enter, noticing... Tobi? And I stared at him confused, and pointed at the little room in the corner, "Talk to the Cloondawg over there." I said.

She nodded and went off. I looked around and noticed Tobi had gotten up and was waving in my face annoyingly. I snickered and waved over his only seeing eye, causing him to step back and snicker. I smiled and pet hsi head gentley, getting the normal, or as I had learned was normal, 'Tobi is a Good Boy!' repsonse. He got some of the most creeped out faces in the world, and on the inside I laughed and went over to the rack containing black folders and grabbed one.

I looked over seeing my friend Kata, whom had her folder and nodded to me, letting me know she had signed me in. I walked over to my seat which was to the right of my friend Nichole. She was a really fun and energetic friend, and I admired that part of her. She also played the main part as Alice in the Junior High Musical, which this year was Alice In Wonderland. As I sat down she poked my cheek and I jolted to look at her and fall back onto my seat hard.

I giggled to myself as Nichole and Courtney, the girl whom was on the other side of Nichole laughed, along with the girl who sat two seats to the right of me, Ashley laughed. I smiled and set my stuff and my folder onto the little counter behind me that spread through the back of the whole top row which was one of the three rows. I sighed and grabbed my folder, and I listened to Nichole as she talked about one of the many random things. Today was on how one girl in our grade was Bisexual, and they called her over, which she obviously came.

The conversation started with Ashley moving next to me and asking, "Are you going out with Amanda?" She asked with a little disgust seeping through her lips. Inside I felt a rage hiding and burrowing deep within me, shouting for me to ask what's wrong with people who are Bisexual or Homosexual. I could care less concidering my sisters friend in St. Luis was Homosexual, and he was very nice.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" She asked as Ashley turned her head to look at Courtney and Nichole whom were showing disaproval and utter disgust from her new fling.

Courtney butt in at the last moment and commented, "I thought you were going out with Ricky." She shook her head and replied, "We broke up last week but we will probaly go back out on Friday." She said, and then my thoughts snapped to thinking about what day it was, suddenly it came to me. It was a normal Thursday.

Nichole stared at the girl surprised, "Aaaaaaalright." She said and the girl left to go back and sit with her friend, Page, whom was a tough ass who thought she was all that and always started fights last year. She ticked me off so much, just her attitude.

Suddenly Mr. Cloonan, aka the Cloondawg, came into the room with my Blue haired friend and Tobi ran down next to her. He shouted to please be quiet, and when he realized nobody cared, he shouted it loudly, and everyone turned to him.

"Alright everyone, we have two new students," He was interupted by Tobi, "Three because Hidan will be joining us, but he was sacrificing a squirel this-" Suddenly Konan slapped Tobi's mask back and he flew backwards hitting his head against the wall, and Mr. Cloonan staring at him.

"Are you okay?!" He asked with concern. Tobi nodded as he got up off the floor.

The rest of the introduction I missed, my mind had drifted off to how this was so epic, and how... How much I wanted to be one of them. I wanted to act like them, know all that they had done, talk to them about their day, their interests, and everything.

In the middle of deep thought Hidan came bursting in through the door with his blood stained shirt and holding his stomach, even though the blood covered hsi heart. "WHY THE HELL WAS I GIVEN SOMETHING FOR MY STOMACH!?" He shouted angrilly, and Mr. Cloonan and the rest of the class stared at him, and the class laughed as Mr. Cloonan ran over, having more trouble with the new students than the rest of the class.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HEART IS BLEEDING!" Mr. Cloonan shouted, and Hidan simply let out a loud laugh, "Fuck yeah, I praise Jashin and I can't die. Now can I get my seat and fucking sit? My ass hurts like hell!" He shouted angrilly, causing the class to go into a dead silence. He was being very rude with the teacher in the room, and I mean, he just swore four times, no no, five times over all in front of the teacher. Mr. Cloonan seemed to care less though and simpyl stared at his bleeding chest.

"AT LEAST GET A BANDAGE!" Mr. Cloonan shouted worrifully. Hidan waved his hand and made a 'FEH' sound. I sighed, this is going to be a long chorus class...

"Kakuzu can stitch it up later," He said and the blue headed friend of mine glared at him, Hidan shrugged and walked over by the guys, ignoring all facts that his Akatsuki Tang Top was covered in red blood. Mr. Cloonan shivered and he began class by doing vocal hearings with Tobi, Hidan, and Konan. He asked me to come when it was tiem for Konan. I had to lower my voice for Konan to be heard, she was very quiet.

"Alright you two, just sing Do Re Me." He said pointing to the poster with how the little phrases were ordered. I sang much more quietly and Konan seemed to hit the high notes as well as me. I was able to hit a high C with great perfection, and it surprised the class as Konan hit a note just below the High C and her note cracked a little in the middle as mine stayed the same along with some vibrato in there.

Mr. Cloonan clapped at her acheivement of being able to sing so high. I smiled and clapped along with him, and her face grew a light pink, probably from embarassment. I turned around and Mr. Cloonan gave Konan her seat, right next to me where Ashley always liked sitting to get away from the annoying preps to the right of her.

We were half way through class by now, and the rest of class went like so.

As we began to sing the song Hashivenu, Tobi would sing "HASHI HASHI VE VE NEW NEW~!" And very loudly, causing the guys to stare at him, but only cause me to laugh, and Hidan even hit Tobi's head as he let out a frustrated groan and shouting at him to be quiet, but in a much more cruel manner.

Hidan simply sat there and lifted up his shirt scaring the guys around him, showing how his internal organs were bleeding obsurdly quickly, and flowing onto his abb filled stomach. He had a six pack! You gotta admire the guy, he was hot...

Konan on the other hand sang loudly with me Courtney, Nichole, and Ashley, whom were almost the only people you could hear singing. It made me laugh and I was surprised Konan caught onto the words so quickly, but that should be accepted for she was second highest up in the Akatsuki line of importance. She was Pein's partner, significating she was very powerful.

Next we moved onto the song I loved singing, but felt kind of awquard singing. Our Happy Holidays song... and Mr. Cloonan was forcing us to work on the end part which was why I hated singing it now. And my voice was mainly heard above all.

"When we finally kiss good ni~ght,

How I'll hate going out in the storm.

But if you really hold me ti~ght,

All the way home I'll be Wa~rm!"

As I sang this I could tell Hidan was staring at me, and it just felt so awquard, but my mind soon drifted off and I began to sing, thinking of the guy I liked at the time, and a blush came across my face as I sang and thought of the guy, and then it drifted off into another area, my favorite band.

Soon the song 'Home' by Three Days Grace came into mind.

"No matter how hard I try,  
You re never satisfied This is not a home I think I m better off alone!  
You always disappear,  
Even when you re here.  
This is not my home I think I m better off alone!  
Home,  
home,  
this house is not a Home, home, this house is not a home!"

Soon I awoke from my day dream to realize everyone was staring at me. I looked at them and Mr. Cloonan had a smirk on his face. I looked over at Nichole who was giggling, and soon the class burst into a louf laughter, other than Tobi who commented happily, "Tobi thinks you sing very nicely!"

I came to realize I... I....

Oh dear lord.

I had just sung the song and now my face was fully red. Hidan was laughing the loudest, not his insane coo but his more normal and annoying mock of a laugh. I glared at everyone and soon it faded off and we continued practicing the song.

Once we finished practicing the songs, we were left with ten minutes of free class time to talk or do homework.

I let out a deep sigh and looked over at Hidan and Tobi whom were wuickly hopping over chairs to come and sit next to Konan. Hidan stared at me, and laughed once more, still mocking my burst of singing in my sleep. I glared at him and Tobi simply smiled and began to play with Konans hair, she simply shrugged the fact he was there off and read through the music.

Starting up conversation with Hidan, I thought I would start it off with my own humiliating item, "Sacrificing a squirel?"

Hidan snickered and glared at me, "Yah, so what. I can't exactly sacrifice a god damn... um..." He paused remembering something and then quickly whispering into my ear, "A person." and he quiclly backed away and continued, "because the laws here would hunt me down, and the weapons you guys have are much more damaging and everyone else would be put into a risky position.

I nodded, so he was actually worried about the rest. Well, he did have emotions. "And so is Kakuzu going to stich you up in the bathroom down by the lunch room?" I asked him, he shrugged and let otu a deep sigh.

"Don't give a shit," he told me, but I could tell he was in pain, and needed some help. I smiled and heard my friend's squeaky mouse and quiet voice. "Claire!" she shotued quietly. I turned my head to her and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Is there an invasion of-" I cut her off instantly and with my figner over my lips, "don't tell them that they're from another reality. They may not know we're fans." I told her backing up and she nodded, Hidan quickly grabbing my shoulder and facing me to him.

"Could you stitch up my heart?" He asked. I shivered and shook my head, "I don't know how Hidan.. OH MY GOSH! You don't know my name! I'm Claire!" I told him, he simply sighed and let out hsi little scoff. I glared at him and slapped his face. He glared at me more, but I simply glared with more rage, and we had our own little rage filled glare fest.

Suddenly we were cut off by the most annoying thing in the world,

!!

The bell.

I sighed and took his folder along with Nichole, Courtney, Konan, and Tobi's folders and put them away. I left the room with my German stuff, and headed off for second period.

Oh joy! The penguin!

-------------------------------------------------------

8D Yes, I have a chorus teacher named Mr. Cloonan and we do call him the Cloondawg. And yes, the school nurses DO give us tumbs all the time. The one time I had a fever and a headache, she was all like, "Would you like a tumbs?" and I sort of stared and said, "No.... thanks..." and then when I came in with a stomach ache she gave me a tilonaul... XD lol.

And yes, I do have a German teacher we call the waddler. She WADDLES. =_='' And she talks about her fat cat Johan all the time.... AND I LIVE BY HER....

Lol, and sorry for the hold up on this story, went through major writers block! ^^; 


End file.
